Shugo Chara IMing
by ShugoCharaLuvr
Summary: What happens when the characters of Shugo Chara sit down and chat on a chatroom? Read to find out! I do NOT own anything used in the story execpt the words and story line. Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau used
1. Randomness

**Haleigh: Hi guys! So I was inspired for this by funsizedevil, u should check her out! She's a good author. **

**Ikuto: So how did she inspire this story?**

**Haleigh: She wrote "Instant Messaging" it's a funny Twilight fanfic about all the Cullens and Bella IMing!**

**Ikuto: *rolls eyes* why are girls so obsessed with this "Twilight" thing?**

**Amu and Haleigh: *in unison* BECAUSE IT'S AWESOME!!!!**

**Ikuto:...**

**Haleigh: So she inspired me because I thought I would write a Shugo Chara IM fic!**

**Amu: Interesting....**

**Ikuto: I guess....**

**Amu: Have either of you seen Ran, Miki, or Su? Or the other guys?**

**Ikuto: Yeah Yoru's not here either....**

**Haleigh: So I guess that's enought small talk, on with the fic!!!**

Screename Guide

Amu: amuletgal

Ikuto: smexy_nekoboy

Tadase: kiddy_king

Rima: funnybunny

Yaya: baby_boo

Nagihiko: luv2dance

Utau: heavenly_devil

Kukai: sports_jack

**amuletgal has logged on**

**smexy_nekoboy has logged on**

**kiddy_king has logged on**

**funnybunny has logged on**

**funnybunny: hey guys!**

**amuletgal: wuts up?**

**smexy_nekoboy: yo**

**kiddyking: hey amu!**

**amuletgal: hi**

**kiddyking: i love you!**

**funnybunny: ...k...**

**amuletgal: ew...**

**smexy_nekoboy: hey she's mine! so, amu-koi are we still on 2nite?**

**amuletgal: u know it, baby**

**funnybunny: ew....get a room.**

**amuletgal: sry...**

**kiddyking: that should be me!**

**smexy_nekoboy: in ur dreams**

**kiddyking: w/e u lil kitty cat!**

**amuletgal: would u plz stop fighting u guys? geez!**

**funnybunny: yeah! can't u 2 ever get along?**

**smexy_nekoboy: fine...**

**kiddyking: sry onii-tan**

**smexy_nekoboy: s'ok. but she's still mine...**

**kiddyking: -_-**

**amuletgal: thx. **

**funnybunny: hey amu r u free saturday?**

**amuletgal: yeah. y?**

**funnybunny: i thought we should go c a movie. **

**amuletgal: sure. what movie do u wanna c?**

**funnybunny: i though we should go c "Love and Tears". i heard it was really good!**

**amuletgal: sure! yeah i've been wanting 2 go c it!**

**smexy_nekoboy: ew....a chick flick, i think i'll pass....**

**kiddyking: awesome! i wanted 2 go c it 2!**

**(awkward silence)**

**amuletgal: no thx, tadase. i want a girl's night out. we should call yaya.**

**funnybunny: k c u saturday! i gotta go, kusu-kusu said that my fave comedy was on. ttyl!**

**amuletgal: bye!**

**funnybunny has logged off**

**kiddyking: i gotta go 2. my grandmother wants me 2 go buy flowers. bye!**

**kiddyking has logged off**

**smexy_nekoboy: now we're alone...yay**

**amuletgal: hey baby will u come over? i wanna c u. im lonely.**

**smexy_nekoboy: sure thing. i'll be right there.**

**amuletgal: thx. c u in a min!**

**smexy_nekoboy has logged off**

**amuletgal has logged off**


	2. Yaya can't take it

**OMG GUYS!!!! Thx sooooo much 4 the reviews! I can't believe i got that many in that short time! I hope you all like this next chapter! Please r&r!**

**Haleigh: sooooo how did you like the first chapter?**

**Ikuto: very nice**

**Amu: loved it!**

**Tadase: ....it was ok....y did u reject me?**

**Amu: ...**

**Ikuto: *smirks and thinks 'what a loser' ***

**Haleigh: *sweatdrops* ...hehe....ok on to chapter 2!**

Screename Guide

Amu: amuletgal

Ikuto: smexy_nekoboy

Tadase: kiddy_king

Rima: funnybunny

Yaya: baby_boo

Nagihiko: luv2dance

Utau: heavenly_devil

Kukai: sports_jack

**heavenly_devil has logged on**

**smexy_nekoboy has logged on**

**amuletgal has logged on**

**baby_boo has logged on**

**funnybunny has logged on**

**luv2dance has logged on**

**baby_boo: AMU-CHI!!!!!!**

**amuletgal: ....yes yaya?**

**baby_boo: how come u didnt answer my call last night? -_-**

**amuletgal: ....it was 3 in the morning....**

**baby_boo: wut if it was an emergency?**

**amuletgal: was it?**

**baby_boo: ....no**

**amuletgal: there ya go then....**

**smexy_nekoboy: so wuts up amu-koi?**

**amuletgal: nm baby**

**funnybunny: again....GET A ROOM!!!**

**luv2dance: now rima, don't get hasty...**

**funnybunny: but nagi-koi its just...**

**luv2dance: ill make it up 2 u....*blows kiss***

**funnybunny: all better! thx nagi!**

**amuletgal: *sweatdrops***

**smexy_nekoboy: *sweatdrops***

**baby_boo: EW!!!!**

**heavenly_devil: i leave the computer 4 two mins 2 use the bathroom and i come back 2 a screen of 12 year olds makin lovey dovey convos!**

**smexy_nekoboy: hey! im 17!**

**heavenly_devil: excluding u...but u were doing it 2 so it still counts whether ur 17 or not! 2 make it worse, ur doing it **_**with **_**a 12 year old!**

**smexy_nekoboy: ...so...we love each other and thats that!**

**heavenly_devil: ok thats it im leaving...**

**heavenly_devil has logged off**

**smexy_nekoboy: how dare she bash my love with amu!**

**amuletgal: calm down, baby, u know how she gets...just let it go...**

**smexy_nekoboy: i guess ur right...**

**baby_boo: this is getting 2 icky amu-chi! im leaving!**

**baby_boo has logged off**

**funnybunny: now its just us 2 couples here....**

**amuletgal: lol they left cuz they dont have a bf/gf**

**luv2dance: yep....jealousy**

**smexy_nekoboy: so.....what now?**

**amuletgal: i have no idea....**

**funnybunny: hey nagi will u come shopping with me? i need some1 2 carry my bags....**

**luv2dance: sure honey, where do u want 2 meet?**

**funnybunny: at the park in 20 mins**

**luv2dance: ok ill c u there**

**funnybunny: thx nagi! bye guys!**

**amuletgal: bye rima**

**funnybunny has logged off**

**luv2dance: wish me luck guys....hopefully she doesnt max out her credit card like last time...i had 2 carry all 13 bags!**

**amuletgal: ...ohh....i feel bad 4 u....good luck....**

**luv2dance: bye...*gulp***

**luv2dance has logged off**

**smexy_nekoboy: geez....girls and their shopping...it annoys me...**

**amuletgal: hey!**

**smexy_nekoboy: what? it annoys me when u shop 2 much 2! im not gonna lie just 2 make u feel better about ur addictions!**

**amuletgal: ...*tears up***

**smexy_nekoboy: whoa! hold the water works! im sry! i didnt mean it! crap! um....ill be right over!**

**smexy_nekoboy has logged off**

**amuletgal: *smirks* works every time.....**

**amuletgal has logged off**

**Haleigh: I hope you liked it! Please review and give me story ideas if you want this story to continue! Thank you so much for reading! **


	3. Special Guest!

**Omg even more reviews for chapter 2! Thank you guys so much for the support! I really hope you all like this chapter!**

**P.S. Robert Pattinson is hot to me, so is Taylor Lautner. Of the 2, I prefer Taylor Lautner but I'm on team Edward because of his character. **

**P.S.S. I just finished Eclipse!**

**Haleigh: Today we have a special guest! Edward Cullen!**

**Ikuto: ....oh boy....**

**Amu: OMG!!! NO WAY!!!! WHERE IS HE??!!!!**

**Haleigh: He should be here by now actually...**

**Edward: (busts through the door with torn clothes) I thought I'd never get out of that.....**

**Haleigh: Fangirls?**

**Edward: yep....**

**Ikuto: Finally! Someone who knows how I feel!**

**Haleigh and Amu: Shut up, Ikuto and let Edward talk!**

**Ikuto: ....well fine then....**

**Edward: Now girls no need to be mean...**

**Haleigh and Amu: Sorry! We won't do it again!**

**Ikuto: Thanks man**

**Edward: No problem**

**Haleigh: ON WITH THE FIC ALREADY!!!!**

Screename Guide

Amu: amuletgal

Ikuto: smexy_nekoboy

Tadase: kiddy_king

Rima: funnybunny

Yaya: baby_boo

Nagihiko: luv2dance

Utau: heavenly_devil

Kukai: sports_jack

And special guest, Edward Cullen!

His screename will be as it was in funsizedevil's fic "Instant Messaging" which is what inspired this. All credit for the screename goes to funsizedevil.

his screename is **stupidshinyvolvoowner**

**amuletgal has logged on**

**heavenly_devil has logged on**

**baby_boo has logged on**

**funnybunny has logged on**

**smexy_nekoboy has logged on**

**sports_jack has logged on**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner has logged on**

**amuletgal: omg hi edward!**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner: hello, amu**

**baby_boo: omg edward cullen? from twilight? THATS MY FAVE MOVIE AND BOOK!!!!**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner: what movie? what book? what's twilight? im confused and asking 2 many questions!!!**

**funnybunny: hello rob.**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner: who's rob?**

**funnybunny: u r. u play edward in the movie.**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner: WHAT MOVIE??!!!!!!!!**

**funnybunny: it seems as though it's the real edward. cool!**

**smexy_nekoboy: *rolls eyes* you girls r 2 obsessive with this "twilight" thing...**

**sports_jack: u sure r...even utau!**

**heavenly_devil: got a problem with that?**

**sports_jack: no honey!**

**heavenly_devil: mmm hmm...**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner: for the last time, WHAT IS TWILIGHT ANS WHY IS EVERYONE INVOLVING ME?!!!**

**funnybunny: sorry 2 tell u this "edward", but ur a fictional character who shares the main role with bella. the girl who plays bella is kristen stewert. stephenie meyer wrote the book and then the book was made into a movie because it was so popular. any questions?**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner: ...i'm...not...real?**

**smexy_nekoboy: sorry dude...**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner: well, crap....**

**amuletgal: its ok edward! i believe in u!**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner: thx....i guess.**

**baby_boo: y isnt any1 talking 2 yaya?!**

**amuletgal: because we're discussing something important.**

**baby_boo: well i'm logging off**

**baby_boo has logged off**

**heavenly_devil: i'm getting lonely. kukai will u come over and cheer me up?**

**sports_jack has no life and is being controlled by his girlfriend. so he logged off**

**heavenly_devil is controlling her boyfriend with her so called "mystical powers" so she logged off**

**smexy_nekoboy: ...wow...**

**funnybunny: lol**

**amuletgal: thats kukai 4 u**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner: im going over 2 bella's house in MY world since apparently i don't exist in this 1....**

**amuletgal: ok bye edward!**

**funnybunny: bye!**

**smexy_nekoboy: bye dude**

**stupidshinyvolvoowner has logged off**

**funnybunny: im gonna go write some jokes. bye!**

**amuletgal: bye rima!**

**funnybunny has logged off**

**smexy_nekoboy: can i come over? im bored...**

**amuletgal: fine...but no nurse outfit this time....**

**smexy_nekoboy: fine.....c u in a min...**

**smexy_nekoboy has logged off**

**amuletgal has logged off**


	4. Ideas Needed PLEASE!

**Haleigh: Ok everyone PLEASE help me out!!!!! I have writers block and I NEED ideas!!!! Please leave your ideas in a review!!!! I need at least 5 ideas to keep it going!!!!! So **_**please please PLEASE**_** give me ideas!!! I would really appreciate it! **

**Ikuto: Haleigh really needs ideas...please? *sad kitty eyes***

**Yoru: please-nya? *sad kitty eyes***

**Haleigh: Come on! How can you resist that???**


	5. Charas added!

**Haleigh: ok I just want to say thank you so much for all the ideas! ill be sure to keep all of them in mind! so i hope you enjoy!**

**Ikuto: yeah, i was getting impatient....**

**Haleigh: sorry! i just needed ideas! and by the way, im adding the charas to the fic. **

**Amu: on with the fic already!**

Screename Guide

Amu: amuletgal

Ikuto: smexy_nekoboy

Tadase: kiddy_king

Rima: funnybunny

Yaya: baby_boo

Nagihiko: luv2dance

Utau: heavenly_devil

Kukai: sports_jack

New Screenames

Ran: pink_heart

Miki: art_is_life

Su: chef_desu

Dia: shining_diamonds

Yoru: kittykat_nya

Kiseki: rule_urworld

KusuKusu: class_clown

Pepe: cry_baby

Iru: devilicious

Eru: angel_wings472

Daichi: soccer101

Rythym: beat_jump

Temari: kimono_princess

**amuletgal has logged on**

**smexy_nekoboy has logged on**

**amuletgal: are we the only ones here?**

**smexy_nekoboy: i guess....*smirk***

**art_is_life has logged on**

**art_is_life: not so fast! we charas have worked out way into the story thanks to the readers!**

**kittykat_nya has logged on**

**pink_heart has logged on**

**kittykat_nya: thats right-nya! **

**pink_heart: amu-chan! how could you forget us?!**

**art_is_life: yeah! **

**amuletgal: don't look at me! talk to her! *points at haleigh***

**(btw i guess my screename is shugocharaluvr lol)**

**shugocharaluvr: *sweatdrops* well...heh... i just thought i could mix things up...**

**art_is_life: enough of making haleigh nervous....we shouldn't question her genius...**

**(mwahahahaha!!!!!! *real miki: hey! i wouldn't say that! haleigh: thats why im the author!!! mwahahaha!!!!)**

**smexy_nekoboy: *sweatdrops***

**amuletgal: *sweatdrops***

**kittykat_nya: hey miki...**

**art_is_life: yeah?**

**kittykat_nya: um...do you...ya know...wanna go out sometime-nya?**

**art_is_life: *blushes* um...sure! when were you thinking?**

**kittykat_nya: how about tomorrow night at 6 o'clock?**

**art_is_life: ok! i guess i'll see ya then!**

**kittykat_nya: yeah...*yawn* im gonna go take a nap-nya. bye guys!**

**kittykat_nya has logged off**

**pink_heart: oh i'm so happy for you miki!**

**art_is_life: im gonna go tell su and dia! and then ill tell pepe, kusukusu, and temari! **

**art_is_life has logged off**

**amuletgal: aww!!! mikis going on a date! and with ur chara!**

**smexy_nekoboy: heh...i guess....**

**pink_heart: now im alone! no offense amu-chan but im bored when my sisters arent around!**

**pink_heart has logged off**

**amuletgal: alone again....but im so glad its with u!**

**smexy_nekoboy: me 2 amu-koi. so...lemme guess...u want me 2 come over?**

**amuletgal: oh u know me so well....but this time...can you spend the night?**

**smexy_nekoboy: sure babe. anything for my strawberry...**

**amuletgal: c u in a minute...**

**amuletgal has logged off**

**smexy_nekoboy: am i lucky, or am i lucky?**

**smexy_nekoboy has logged off**

**Haleigh: you like that i added charas?**

**Amu: good idea i guess.**

**Haleigh: thx for the idea SleepyKoneko-nya! and i will use more ideas in the future!**

**Miki: *in love trance* ahhhh.....yoru.....**

***everyone sweatdrops mut miki***

**Haleigh: well then....ok so new rule! the more reviews i get, the faster i update. if i get 15 new reviews by sunday at 11:59 pm, i will update as fast as i can with no hesitation. that means either every day or every other day! **


	6. Rima's Plan: Part 1, The Hack

**Haleigh: -_- u guys didnt get me 15 reviews....oh well....yeah i guess it IS a lil much...**

**Ikuto: ya think?**

**Haleigh: sry...i just needed mass motivation! and ive been reading a BUNCH of shugo chara fics all weekend so it motivated me! that and the fact im leaving for camp in the morning...i wont be back til thursday...**

**Amu: ok...well can we get on with it?**

**Haleigh: r&r please!!!!**

Screename Guide

Amu: amuletgal

Ikuto: smexy_nekoboy

Tadase: kiddy_king

Rima: funnybunny

Yaya: baby_boo

Nagihiko: luv2dance

Utau: heavenly_devil

Kukai: sports_jack

Ran: pink_heart

Miki: art_is_life

Su: chef_desu

Dia: shining_diamonds

Yoru: kittykat_nya

Kiseki: rule_urworld

KusuKusu: class_clown

Pepe: cry_baby

Iru: devilicious

Eru: angel_wings472

Daichi: soccer101

Rythym: beat_jump

Temari: kimono_princess

**(p.s. rima has signed in as amu....MWAHAHAHA!!!!!)**

**amuletgal has logged on**

**smexy_nekoboy has logged on**

**amuletgal: hey ikuto**

**smexy_nekoboy: hey my little strawberry. u have fun last night?**

**amuletgal: sure did my little kitten**

**smexy_nekoboy: little kitten? thats a new one on me...**

**amuletgal: u like?**

**smexy_nekoboy: i guess...**

**amuletgal: as long as ur mine baby**

**smexy_nekoboy: getting feisty are we? **

**amuletgal: u bet babe**

**smexy_nekoboy: did u like...drug ur own food or something? cuz u dont usually say stuff like that...**

**amuletgal: no...y? u dont like it? *puppydog face***

**smexy_nekoboy: um...sure...it just doesnt seem like MY amu...**

**amuletgal: well who else would it be?**

**smexy_nekoboy: i guess ur right...**

***ikuto hears someone banging on his window***

**smexy_nekoboy: wtc!!! hold on...**

***sees its amu***

**(away from computer...)**

**Ikuto: What the crap?! Amu?! We were just IMing!**

**Amu: Rima signed in as me! I'm gonna kill her!**

**Ikuto: ...oh...**

**Amu: Yeah!...so um....log off right now!**

**Ikuto: Right!**

**(back at computer)**

**smexy_nekoboy: gotta go! bye!**

**smexy_nekoboy has logged off**

**amuletgal: crap! i hope he didnt find out! amu is gonna kill me!!!**

**amuletgal has logged off**

**To be continued!!!!! **

**Haleigh: next chapter is about what happens next...*smirks evilly***

**Ikuto: lol rimas gonna get it....**

**Amu: got that right....**

**All: *laughs maniacally* MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**p.s. get me 10 or more reviews while im gone for camp and ill update every day or every other day! the more reviews the more motivation! maybe even another story.....**


	7. Rima's Plan: Part 2, Consequences

**Haleigh: hehe...oops...**

**Ikuto *glares***

**Haleigh: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!**

**Amu: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!!!**

**Haleigh: I just didn't feel like updating....forgive my laziness! I only have 3 days until school! Give me a break!!! And I also started a new story called Amuto's Lullaby!**

**Ikuto: fine...just get on with it! OR ELSE!!!**

**Haleigh: I don't want to know what the or else is so um...I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ITS CHARACTERS!!!**

Screename Guide

Amu: amuletgal

Ikuto: smexy_nekoboy

Tadase: kiddy_king

Rima: funnybunny

Yaya: baby_boo

Nagihiko: luv2dance

Utau: heavenly_devil

Kukai: sports_jack

Ran: pink_heart

Miki: art_is_life

Su: chef_desu

Dia: shining_diamonds

Yoru: kittykat_nya

Kiseki: rule_urworld

KusuKusu: class_clown

Pepe: cry_baby

Iru: devilicious

Eru: angel_wings472

Daichi: soccer101

Rythym: beat_jump

Temari: kimono_princess

**smexy_nekoboy has logged on**

**amuletgal has logged on**

**funnybunny has logged on**

**funnybunny: hi guys!**

**amuletgal: ...**

**smexy_nekoboy: ...**

**funnybunny: what?**

**amuletgal: u know what!**

**smexy_nekoboy: rima...i always knew u were evil, i just never thought u would stoop this low...**

**funnybunny: what r u guys talking about? *nervous laugh***

**amuletgal: how dare u log in as me and talk 2 ikuto like that!**

**smexy_nekoboy: yeah! that was beyond awkward!**

**funnybunny: ok im sorry! i just wanted 2 have some fun!**

**amuletgal: oh just u wait...u r soooo gonna get it 2morrow at the guardians meeting...**

**smexy_nekoboy: ur so in 4 it...**

**funnybunny: i will deny it it in front of every1! no1 will believe u!**

**amuletgal: wanna bet? i just recorded this whole chat with hypercam! HAHA!!!!**

**funnybunny: NOOOO!!!! CURSE HYPERCAM!!!**

**amuletgal: MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

**funnybunny: i cant die! im 2 young! and i havent even hit my growth spurt yet!**

**amuletgal: not my problem! all i have 2 say is that u better bring some titanium armor!**

**funnybunny: crap...**

**smexy_nekoboy: and im gonna take away all ur gag manga!**

**funnybunny: u wouldnt...**

**smexy_nekoboy: oh but i already have...**

**funnybunny: *looks around 4 it* CRAP!!!! U STUPID CAT!!!! UR GONNA PAY 4 THIS!!!!**

**smexy_nekoboy: *chuckles* i think im gonna go shred these...**

**funnybunny: ur bluffing!**

**smexy_nekoboy: *gets out paper shredder* oh am i?**

**funnybunny: *breaks down crying* THOSE TOOK 4EVER 2 SAVE UP 4!!! THEY'RE COLLECTERS EDITIONS!!!**

**smexy_nekoboy: lol rima i wouldnt go that low...u seriously thought i would? dang r u gullible...**

**amuletgal: i think we've tortured her enough 4 2nite....shes gonna get alot more 2morrow though...*evil grin***

**smexy_nekoboy: i bet...well im gonna go 2 ur house amu. that ok?**

**amuletgal: sure**

**smexy_nekoboy: k c u in a bit**

**smexy_nekoboy has logged off**

**amuletgal: goodbye rima....better be prepared....**

**amuletgal has logged off**

**funnybunny: im scared...**

**funnybunny has logged off**

**Haleigh: You like it?**

**Ikuto: It was fun torturing shortie...**

**Rima: Hey!**

**Amu: Lol**

**Haleigh: Well thanks for all the reviews guys! I know it takes me forever to update, but thanks so much for sticking to reading the story! I love all my reviewers! Please let me know what you thought about this chapter!**


	8. Boyfriends

**Haleigh: So I know it's been a while since I've updated...but I've been busy with school and working on a new story, Amuto's Lullaby!**

**Ikuto: But you still shouldn't forget this story!**

**Haleigh: Heh...sorry...well anyway, here's the next chapter**

**Amu: Haleigh doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's characters!**

Screename Guide

Amu: amuletgal

Ikuto: smexy_nekoboy

Tadase: kiddy_king

Rima: funnybunny

Yaya: baby_boo

Nagihiko: luv2dance

Utau: heavenly_devil

Kukai: sports_jack

Ran: pink_heart

Miki: art_is_life

Su: chef_desu

Dia: shining_diamonds

Yoru: kittykat_nya

Kiseki: rule_urworld

KusuKusu: class_clown

Pepe: cry_baby

Iru: devilicious

Eru: angel_wings472

Daichi: soccer101

Rythym: beat_jump

Temari: kimono_princess

**amuletgal has logged on**

**smexy_nekoboy has logged on**

**funnybunny has logged on**

**baby_boo has logged on**

**luv2dance has logged on**

**kiddy_king has logged on**

**amuletgal: hello rima**

**funnybunny: *shaking with fear* don't u come near me! u did enough 2 me 2day!**

**amuletgal: i cant come near u anyway...we're at our own computers remember?**

**funnybunny: im still terrified of u! u scarred me 4 life!**

**amuletgal: did u learn ur lesson?**

**funnybunny: yes! now please stop! ur scaring me!!!**

**amuletgal: lol ok im done with torturing u...**

**smexy_nekoboy: what exactly did u do 2 her?**

**baby_boo: oh! yaya wants 2 tell! ok so rima-chi was hiding and then amu came right up behind her. scared her half 2 death! then she took all of her gag manga away, and tied it up over a fire. she kept lowering it until it almost burned up and rima finally apologized crying! she was terrified! amu-chi was scary 2day!**

**luv2dance: then i tried 2 comfort my little sweetie**

***awkward silence***

**kiddy_king: i wanted 2 help amu-chan so i chara-changed with kiseki and treated rima like a servant all day. i was a bit scary if i do say so myself....**

**amuletgal: yeah, i never got 2 say it 2day, so thanks tadase-kun!**

**kiddy_king: ur welcome amu-chan!**

**everyone else: ew...**

**smexy_nekoboy: hey back off kiddy king! shes mine!**

**kiddy_king: oh yeah? whatcha gonna do about it?**

**smexy_nekoboy: *smirks* ur gonna wish u had never said that....**

**kiddy_king: oh crap....**

**smexy_nekoboy: oh crap is right...just u wait until 2morrow....ur gonna have a surprise visit by me...*smirks again***

**kiddy_king: *starts shaking* well um...i gotta go...bye...**

**kiddy_king has logged off**

**luv2dance: he has no clue what hes gotten into....ikuto-kun, ur gonna kill him....**

**smexy_nekoboy: yep!**

**baby_boo: scary...yaya doesnt like scary...but yaya finds this funny!**

**funnybunny: well at least its not me this time...**

**amuletgal: ikuto, please dont hurt him! well....2 bad...**

**smexy_nekoboy: u still only love **_**me**_** right?**

**amuletgal: of course! nobody else! ever!**

**smexy_nekoboy: then u dont mind me spending the night? **

**amuletgal: ikuto, i might as well by u a bed and put it in my room...u spend the night **_**every**_** night...**

**smexy_nekoboy: aww...u dont like **_**sharing**_** a bed amu-koi? *smirks***

**amuletgal: *blushes* yes! thats not what i meant i just...ugh! just come over!**

**smexy_nekoboy: ok...c u in a minute...amu-**_**koi**_

**smexy_nekoboy has logged off**

**funnybunny: lol amu ur crazy in love with him arent u?**

**amuletgal: *daydreaming* yeah.....**

**funnybunny: nagi! come over! i wanna spend time with u **_**alone**_**... we're always at school when we c each other....**

**luv2dance: ok! ill be right over sweetie!**

**luv2dance has logged off**

**amuletgal: n ur crazy in love with him...**

**funnybunny: yep! i guess ill ttyl! **

**funnybunny has logged off**

**baby_boo: amu-chi?**

**amuletgal: yeah yaya?**

**baby_boo: how come yaya doesnt have a boyfriend?**

**amuletgal: yaya, ur a little 2 young 4 that...i mean u act younger than u actually r...**

**baby_boo: yaya wants 1!**

**amuletgal: yaya im sure u will get 1 soon ok?**

**baby_boo: fine...well...bye amu-chi!**

**amuletgal: bye yaya!**

**baby_boo has logged off**

**amuletgal: well i guess thats my man knocking on the window...who else would it be?**

**amuletgal has logged off**

**Haleigh: Well, you like?**

**Ikuto: Yeah, I guess it was funny.**

**Amu: I liked it!**

**Haleigh: Lets let the readers decide. Review and you will get a cookie! Flavor of your choice! And if you read my story Amuto's Lullaby and review, you will get ice cream AND a cookie!**

**P.s. Check out the poll on my profile!**


	9. SPECIAL CHARA CHAPTER!

**Haleigh: Ok guys I know you like the story but there will only be 10 chapters! 15 at most!**

**Ikuto: But for extra Amuto go check out her other story, "Amuto's Lullaby"**

**Haleigh: I'm focusing on that one because it's easier to write than this one....I have more ideas for the other one.**

**Amu: Cookies will be given out at the end of this chapter!**

**Haleigh: Another reason is that honestly, I forget about this one...hehe sorry! But I'll try to come up with ideas for a few more chapters ok?**

**Nagi: Haleigh-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's characters!**

***SPOILER!!!! DON'T READ MY P.S. UNLESS YOU HAVE READ THE LATEST CHAPTER IN THE MANGA!!!!!***

**P.S. Yes...I have read the latest manga chapter and it's sooooo freakin sad I teared up and almost cried! But I'm still keeping them in the story...COME BACK RAN, MIKI, AND SU!!!!!!**

Screename Guide

Amu: amuletgal

Ikuto: smexy_nekoboy

Tadase: kiddy_king

Rima: funnybunny

Yaya: baby_boo

Nagihiko: luv2dance

Utau: heavenly_devil

Kukai: sports_jack

Ran: pink_heart

Miki: art_is_life

Su: chef_desu

Dia: shining_diamonds

Yoru: kittykat_nya

Kiseki: rule_urworld

KusuKusu: class_clown

Pepe: cry_baby

Iru: devilicious

Eru: angel_wings472

Daichi: soccer101

Rythym: beat_jump

Temari: kimono_princess

_**SPECIAL CHARA CHAPTER!!!!!**_

_(Not using all charas)_

**pink_heart has logged on**

**art_is_life has logged on**

**shining_diamonds has logged on**

**kittykat_nya has logged on**

**rule_urworld has logged on**

**angel_wings472 has logged on**

**beat_jump has logged on**

**soccer101 has logged on**

**pink_heart: hi every1!!!!!**

**art_is_life: *blushes* so many cute boys....this is heaven....**

**angel_wings472: my love meter is going off the charts! miki-chan is in love!!!! but with which one? WE MUST SOLVE THE MYSTERY!!!!**

***everyone else sweatdrops***

**rule_urworld: enough peasants! u must bow down 2 me!!!**

**art_is_life: so cool...**

***more sweatdrops***

**shining_diamonds: miki-chan! u must look inside 2 find ur inner radiance! it will show who u love!**

**kittykat_nya: she loves me~nya!**

**art_is_life: right! i only like kiseki a little...yoru...u love me?**

**kittykat_nya: of course~nya! ur so pretty and cool~nya!**

**art_is_life: *blushes...again* oh yoru! (MIRU!!!!)**

**pink_heart: um...wheres su?**

**shining_diamonds: shes helping amu-chan clean her room!**

**soccer101: hey ran...**

**pink_heart: yeah daichi?**

**soccer101: u wanna go our sometime? like uh...a date?**

**pink_heart: yes!!! aw daichi thats so sweet of u!!! (Raichi! ranxdaichi)**

**angel_wings472: more love in the air!!! the angel of love is doing her work perfectly!!!**

**rule_urworld: u all shouldnt be focusing on love! u should all be serving me!!!**

**kittykat_nya: shut up u little king~nya!**

**rule_urworld: how dare you talk 2 me like that peasant!**

**beat_jump: this is so not cool! **

**chef_desu has logged on**

**chef_desu: i could sense fighting! please dont fight~desu! kiseki-san please be nice?**

**rule_urworld: but!**

**chef_desu: please?**

**rule_urworld: fine...but only 4 u...**

**(Suseki? suxkiseki lol)**

**chef_desu: thank you kiseki-san!**

**art_is_life: this is boring! **

**kittykat_nya: wanna come over~nya?**

**art_is_life: sure!**

**kittykat_nya has logged off**

**art_is_life has logged off**

**pink_heart: daichi! lets go to the park and practice our sports!**

**soccer101: ok!**

**pink_heart has logged off**

**soccer101 has logged off**

**rule_urworld: peasants! i must go! do not 4get that 2morrow u have 2 serve me!**

**rule_urworld has logged off**

**beat_jump: wow...**

**shining_diamonds: yep...**

**beat_jump: u look very cool 2day dia! u wanna hang sometime?**

**shining_diamonds: sure! when?**

**beat_jump: friday? 6:30 at the park**

**shining_diamonds: ok! see u then!**

**(Diathym!)**

**shining_diamonds has logged off**

**beat_jump has logged off**

**angel_wings472: love is in the air all over! Miru! Raichi! Suseki! Diathym! lovely couples! THE ANGEL OF LOVE HAS DONE HER JOB!!!!**

**angel_wings472 has logged off**

**Haleigh: Lol random chara couples!**

**Ikuto: Well, alot of people like Miru...**

**Amu: Aww! We're going to be in-laws!!!**

**Ikuto: We're going to be married before we're EVER in-laws! I will not let our charas marry before us!**

**Amu: Aww...Ikuto...**

**Haleigh: Anyway! Cookies!!! The following people will receive cookies!**

**YingYangButterfly**

**Madmae16**

**Joker4ever**

**Ivy34325**

**luv2sing27865**

**Roses-n-Wolves**

**You all get cookies! Next time you all get a free 4 night 5 day vacation to any resort or place of your choice!!! SO REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
